


Sweater Weather

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, Slight Pain Kink, THE sweaters, happy birthday friend, there's a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: Haru and Makoto find themselves in an adorable cafe with two even more adorable servers. But they were in for quite a surprise.This one-shot started because I wanted to write something around the infamous thick knit sweaters from the official art put out a little while ago.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretty_rekless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_rekless/gifts).



> Sooooooo Happy Birthday friend?? This turned into somewhat of a crackfic but I'm assuming that's alright :P
> 
> To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this little dumping of my imagination :) 
> 
> (Also sorry this is unbeta'ed at the moment because it's a gift for the lovely lady that normally beta's for me - just a heads up)

“Okay, yeah… Sounds good. Okay. Just in one of the library conference rooms? Makes sense, well we’ll just meet you there at 4:30 then. See you later.” Makoto placed his phone back in his jean pocket as Haru and he rounded the next street corner. 

“That doesn’t really give us enough time to head back to the apartment… did you want to just hang out downtown for a while?” the brunet suggested, rubbing his hands together before blowing on them gently. Haru could see the breath escaping his best friends lips in the process; seems like temperatures had dropped back down to their typical winter chill.

“I guess so… We should probably find somewhere with WiFi so we can finish our research beforehand though.” The raven responded, shoving his bare hands into his pockets to try and keep warm. He knew he should have grabbed his gloves and scarf on the way out this morning.

Makoto nodded in agreement as they continued towards the university, noticing a Starbucks a little further ahead that might have open seats. But before the pair could make it through the crosswalk, the brunet was drawn into a small café by the enticing scent of freshly baked strawberry shortcake.

Huffing in response, Haru reluctantly followed the dessert-loving man into the cozy coffee shop; scrunching his nose as harsh sugary smells attacked his senses – he wasn’t really a sweets person.

Looking at the menu, it seemed liked they were going to have to sit at a table and wait for someone to come and take their order if they (well, Makoto) wanted dessert. So the pair made their way over to a booth by the windows that was _just_ far enough away from the doors to keep them from catching the gusts of wind as patrons passed through.

Shedding his winter attire, Haru moved to sit down but noticed Makoto had paused mid-motion as he was taking off his jacket, and was currently looking somewhere behind him. Sparing Makoto a puzzled look before moving, Haru turned to see what had caught the boy’s attention. In an instant, Haru’s eyes were drawn to a flash of pink followed by a lilac-grey thick knit sweater and logo'ed apron, the server smiling at two flustered female customers.

Haru gave Makoto an expression basically saying ‘you have such weird tastes’ but it was lost on his currently inattentive friend. And after waiting a few more beats for the brunet to realize he was staring, Haru reached out to tug on Makoto’s jacket to bring him back to reality.

Finally realizing what he was doing, Makoto quickly shook his head; a blush colouring his cheeks as he moved to take his coat the rest of the way off. He justified the strange behaviour to himself by noting that it had been a _long_ time since someone *ahem* _interesting_ had caught his attention… and he hadn't had his afternoon coffee yet.

Opting not to comment on the brunet’s behaviour, they pulled out their laptops and connected to the in-house WiFi, quickly starting to gather some preliminary research for their meeting later that day.

The brunet really had intended on doing his work, but it didn’t take long for Makoto to get distracted again. Meaning that when Haru looked up to ask a question, he found his friend gazing past him longingly rather than at his screen like he was supposed to be doing.

Coughing to get the boys attention, Haru started to point out a strange value in their dataset, but he quickly realized Makoto wasn’t hearing a word he was saying. Getting irritated, he tapped on the table loudly to see if he could get any sort of reaction, and when even that failed, he was forced to wave directly in the brunet’s face. 

“O-oh, sorry Haru-chan, what did you say?”

“Drop the –chan. And you’re being _way_ too obvious.” Haru stated bluntly.

“Obvious about what?” Makoto asked absent-mindedly, watching the cute server move behind the counter to make a latte rather than making eye contact with the raven.

“You know what.” Haru quipped, clearly getting increasingly annoyed.

“Since when are you this observant?”

“Since you forced me to start talking more. Blame yourself. But even a child could see the hearts in your eyes right now.”

“ _Haru-channn”_ Makoto whined- not wanting to be lectured by his best friend within earshot of the cotton candy prince rushing around the café.

“Just go talk to him and get it over with. Maybe you’ll get lucky?”

Makoto’s eyes widened in shock; he knew both he and Haru’s personalities had changed since they started university, but he was constantly forgetting _just_ how much. He was used to the raven talking a lot more, especially since they stared helping one another _release_ some tension… but he was never prepared for how forward he had gotten.

“What?” Haru asked, confused with the current look on his friend’s face. “It’s been ages since you dated someone, you could use a good fu-” But before Haru could finish his statement (with a word Makoto would never get used to hearing slip from his mouth) the charming server had found his way to their table.

“Oh, don’t let me interrupt. Please, finish what you were saying~ ” The man cheerfully stated, looking expectantly at Haru. Just how much had he heard?

Normally Haru would have just finished the comment, but looking over at the desperate expression Makoto had plastered on his face all but begging him to keep his mouth shut, he figured that might be taking things too far.

Assuming the raven’s silence was a refusal, the server feigned disappointment and turned his focus to the handsome brunet across from him.

“I’m sorry about the wait~” He stated apologetically, his gentle tone throwing Haru off a little. With hair that bright he figured the man’s personality would match, but apparently his personality was a closer match to the cute, gentle atmosphere of the café.

“My name is Shingo _Kisumi,_ I’ll be helping you out today. Can I grab you any sweets or coffee?” Haru could have sworn he heard the man emphasize his given name a little too much, at least in comparison to his family name. Apparently Makoto thought so too because he was looking a little more dazed than usual, clearly drawn to the English connotations of the phrase.

Taking a beat too long to responded, Makoto attempted to sputter out an order but his nerves got the better of him~ leaving the request far too quiet to hear in the noisy café.

Kisumi could tell his antics were having an effect on the taller male, and coyly made a point to lean a little closer into Makoto’s personal space before speaking. “I’m sorry. I didn’t quiet catch that” he stated regretfully, fluttering his lashes with a gentle smile.

Panicking at the newfound closeness, Makoto frantically looked anywhere but into the amethyst depths directly in front of him. Finding solace in a giant, elaborate strawberry dessert sitting on a table close by.

Pointing significantly more excitedly than was appropriate, he answered “Ho-how about that over there? It, it looks delicious!”

The cute server giggled in response, clearly noticing the attempt to evade his gentle flirting. He smiled brightly as he spoke “Oh, the strawberry and brownie sundae? That’s the special I came up with for today! The fresh berries we got in this morning were just _too_ perfect to _not_ feature. Here, let me show you how I make it!~”

The pink haired server extended his hand with a wink at the last sentence, looking hopeful as a gentle flush coloured the tips of his cheeks. It was perfect enough that Haru almost wondered if the boy was wearing blush…

He would like to say he had more self-control, but with the mentions of fresh strawberries and chocolate falling from such sweet looking lips, Makoto was all but forced to take the hand without sparing his friend so much as a glace.

Much to the raven’s annoyance...  

Granted, it would be nice for Makoto to _finally_ get some from someone other than his makeshift fuck buddy. They had both gotten pretty bored with their current arrangement anyways; you can only have emotionless sex so many times before you start needing something else. He supposed cock-blocking the brunet when he seemed to have a real chance wasn’t the nicest idea.

Haru huffed as he stared at the abnormal value in their dataset, he supposed he could just exclude it in his analysis… but he needed another member’s approval to do that. Apparently their productivity before the group meeting was going to have to be put on hold. Glaring at his computer screen, he opened up a new tab to search for some journal articles- then proceeded to open Tumblr instead because if Makoto wasn’t going to be productive than neither was he.

Haru absent-mindedly noted the jingle of a bell sounding as the doors to the café were opened, but wasn’t interested enough to turn and look at the source of the sound. If he had, he would have noticed an equally bright mop of wine-toned hair pass through the entrance.

Rin was early for his shift, but with the transit schedules as sporadic as they were this time of day, it was better early than half an hour late.

He had learned that the hard way…

As he strolled towards the back of house, he noted that the café was unusually quiet for this time of day. Scanning the room for any familiar faces, his attention was eventually drawn to a handsome loner currently glowering at his computer screen like it had offended his ancestors.

‘ _How cute_ ’ Rin thought with a smirk, before passing through the kitchen doors.

Tossing his jacket in his locker, Rin grabbed his uniform and quickly changed. Pulling the black thick knit sweater over his mused locks, he noted the slight static-charged clicks sounding in his ears. He must have forgotten to use fabric softener in his laundry last night. Clicking his tongue as he attempted to tame the static that was frizzing out his hair, he grabbed a bottle of leave in conditioner and spritzed a few pumps into his hand before running it through the strands. After approving of the soft styling in the locker mirror, he made his way back towards the front of house- he didn’t start work for another hour or so, so he didn’t want to throw on his apron just yet.

He had planned on getting some classwork done, but as he stepped back onto the main floor, he realized that the raven-haired boy he noticed earlier didn’t have any pastries or drinks yet. And was sitting in Kisumi’s section. Looking around for the bubbly server, he found him at the ice cream counter completely enveloped in a conversation with a taller brunet. If he had to guess by looking at the soft but giddy expression on Kisumi’s face, the boy was flirting… _hard,_ and judging by the burnet’s flushed complexion it was working. He was going to be interrupting if he went over to say hello anyways, so he might as well check on the lonesome customer instead.

It was _technically_ part of his job, even if he might benefit from the action.

Mustering up the kindest expression he could, Rin quickly grabbed his order pad from the counter and strolled towards the raven-haired boy.

With his pencil at the ready, he began with the easiest conversation starter he could think of. “I’m sorry, you don’t seem to have been helped yet – is there anything I can get started for you?”

Haru was about to correct the server, but when he turned to face him, he was taken aback by the warmth exuded from the delicate smile and shining almandine eyes that patiently waited for his response.

He may have gotten used to talking more, but he couldn’t help falling back into old habits when he was startled like this. Taking a few deep breaths before speaking, he still only managed to barely mutter out that he was okay, and was just waiting for his friend who was ordering something from the counter. Rin’s perfect smile faltered for a brief second when he couldn’t make out what raven said, but quickly leaned in to ask the cute customer to repeat himself.

The minute the server entered his personal bubble a small blush kissed the tops of Haru’s cheeks. In an instant, he was hit with the smell of a musky cologne – smelling of cedarwood and pine, and as clean as rain; a stark contrast to the almost sickeningly sweet scent enveloping him from the café. He found himself leaning into the scent before he realized their situation. Flushing a little deeper from his own behaviour, Haru gathered both his bearings and his courage before clearing his throat to speak.

It was just a cute guy. There was no reason for him to be freaking out.

“I’m good, thanks. I don’t really think coffee is a good idea this late in the afternoon,” he moved to gesture towards Makoto “I’m just waiting for my friend to pick out a dessert for himself, it shouldn’t take too long.” Rin laughs when he looks back at the two men, his co-worker still putting on a bit of a show as he worked.

“Aha, I wouldn’t bet on it. Once Kisumi sets his sights on someone, escaping before he’s finished is almost impossible. Especially when they’re responding as well as your friend there. I saw him get reamed out the other day for hitting on our friend Ikuya’s older brother – he’s a brunet just like your friend there now that I think about it. Those two have such a funny relationship.” Haru’s eye twitched slightly at the second statement, ignoring the following story about the server’s friend, it looks like they weren’t going to get _any_ work done before their meeting.

God, why did Makoto have to pick now of all times to see someone he found attractive.

Noting the boy’s response, the cogs in Rin’s brain began to work as he quickly thought of an idea. Intentionally brushing past the raven’s arm as he moved to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, he began to speak-

“I technically don’t start for another half hour or so, but I’ll be right back. Just give me a minute.” And with that the cute server was walking back towards the counter.

Haru watches curiously as the redhead walks away, fascinated by the way the light bounced off his features. He wondered if his hair was as soft as it looked. Now that he thought about it, the entire café was radiating this sort of soft atmosphere. The detailing was subtle, the pure white plates and cups accented by rose gold rims and cutlery were delicate and pretty. Even the servers looked cute and soft with their cozy sweaters and soft, mused hairstyles.

Glancing back at the friendly server, Haru caught himself thinking something that cute would look adorable beneath him, eyes watering, begging for- 

He shook his head harshly. Scolding himself for even beginning to think that lewdly in public. Apparently it had been a while since both Makoto _and_ himself had gotten laid. He tried to distract himself with a boring journal article, but to his surprised the redhead re-appeared a few moments later with two in-house cups in hand.

Rin gestured to the seat across from Haru with a nod of his head “Mind if I join you while you wait for your friend?”

Haru looked towards the dessert counter to see a glowing expression on Makoto’s face as he watched Kisumi practically dance through the kitchen. He might as well have some cute company as well, so he nodded gently with a curious light in his eyes.

Smiling brightly, Rin took a seat across from the raven and set one of the steaming cups down in front of him. Taking a cautious sip from his own drink, Rin smiled gently to himself as the liquid warmed his stomach before speaking. Extending his hand across the table as he spoke –“I never properly introduced myself, I’m Rin Matsuoka by the way.” Haru nodded and shook the hand that was presented to him “Haruka Nanase, Haru is fine.”

After the introduction, Haru finally acknowledged the drink that was set in front of him with a questioning look between it and Rin.

“Unlike your friend over there, you seemed like you would prefer something less sugary, so I made you a latte instead.”

Haru kept eye contact with the young man as he picked up the cup and gently inhaled, attempting to determine what flavour the drink might be. He wasn’t exactly sure what smell he had been expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it. Giving Rin another quizzical look – “This doesn’t have coffee in it?”

Rin laughed at the question, just then remembering that people tend to automatically think ‘coffee’ when they hear ‘latte’. “No no, you said before you didn’t want coffee; it’s the café’s spin on a London Fog.

Now intrigued by the curious drink in front of him, Haru blew on the cup lightly to cool it off before taking a sip – drawing Rin’s attention to the boy’s lips. And he was lucky it had, because he was delighted to catch the small, gentle smile that just touched the boy’s features as he set the cup down.

“This tastes amazing, thank you Rin. You said it’s unique to this café?” Rin beamed from ear to ear with the praise. He also had to admit that he quite liked the sound of his name rolling off Haru’s tongue, and that smile might be one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.  
  
“I’m glad, it’s something I came up with myself actually. I call it a Tokyo fog. When I make it I use almost all the same ingredients as a traditional London fog, but replace the lavender with cherry blossom.” Rin absentmindedly played with his hair as he responded, officially catching Haru’s attention with the behaviour. Perhaps he should take a cue from the server hitting on his friend and start listening a little more closely.

Their conversation continued as Rin asked Haru more about himself and his studies, which quickly lead to Haru closing his laptop and sliding it to the side. Adjusting his posture so he was leaning forward on the table a little closer to the interesting barista while he continued to sip on the delicious drink in his hands.

It wasn’t often that he found himself interested in a stranger’s thoughts… but he felt himself wanting to answer all the questions that were tossed his way, and wanting to know all the responses he got to his own. The man was so soft and gentle, everything about him screamed “warm and cozy”, and _God_ what he wouldn’t give to run his hands through those silky locks of hair.

As they spoke, Haru was also beginning to notice smaller, subtler quirks that were making the man in front of him seem even cuter. Like the way he rubs the base of his neck when he’s a little embarrassed, or worries the lobe of his ear when he’s nervous despite there being nothing to play with. He also couldn’t help but notice how the sweater Rin is wearing covers up to the middle of his hands – which is downright adorable.

He was falling fast for the student in front of him, whom he had now learned was attending the same university as him in the social justice program, and was also taking a minor in fine arts.

Smart, talented, and cute… This could be a problem.

They kept talking causally until Makoto finally found his way back to the table; flushed bright red with a crazy smile lighting up his entire face– Kisumi trailing not fair behind with a decadent dessert on his tray.

Quickly realizing that he might be interrupting something by the posture Haru was presenting, the two childhood friends started a silent conversation around Mako temporarily sitting somewhere else. But before anything could be vocalized, Rin glanced at his phone and noticed that his shift was just about to start so he had to get going. Grazing his fingers over Haru’s as he stood, he smiled apologetically before excusing himself and making his way towards the back room.

Kisumi also apologized profusely for having to attend to other customers, tossing Makoto a wink before he hurried away towards another pair sitting in the café.

Of course, the minute the bubble gum server left Makoto couldn't help but _gush_ over how perfect and cute he was. Raving about the singsong tone of his laughs and the brilliance of his smile. Haru couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little, but he was also left feeling a little star stuck talking to Rin, so rather than chide his exuberant friend, he simple said he thought the redhead was cuter. 

Makoto couldn't help but prod a little further with that response, asking Haru if he “might have also found someone interesting?” as he happily ate his sugary dessert. After he received a slightly embarrassed nod from the raven, the brunet laughed and offered a bite of his treat as a reward of sorts for being honest; which the latter took and immediately regretted as he cringed. The sugar was far too overwhelming for his tastes and he quickly picked up his Tokyo fog to clear his palate, taking soothing sips as his friend continued to rave.

The boys ended up having to rush out of the café with little more than a wave goodbye to make it to their team meeting; they had both completely lost track of time.

Giggling as they watched the two university students leave, Kisumi made sure that they were out of sight before turning to Rin and looking at him in an all too innocent manner. “Do you think they’ll be back next week?” He asked with a hopeful expression.

The question was filled with anticipation, and Rin couldn’t help but chuckle; he had to admit he was feeling the same excitement – “I’ll bet you 1000 yen that they’ll be back before the weekend.”

 

~~~

 

“You don’t think it’s too obvious going back this early?” Makoto asked nervously, sort of _really_ freaking out about coming on too strong for the cute servers as they walked towards the cafe. Sure, they had both gotten hit on pretty blatantly, but maybe they were just being nice?

“I don't really care if it’s too obvious at this point, I’ve had dreams of wine hair and red eyes for three days straight and I might just be going insane.” Haru responded quickly as he briskly passed through the crowds of people on the sidewalk.

He wasn’t proud to admit he was thinking about the redhead this much, but he knew for a fact they had both been plagued with _interesting_ dreams about the princes after they found themselves very awake and very hard this morning. At least the erotic dreams had lead to some more exciting sex- not that either was really thinking about the other as they acted.

“But what if they were just being nice?” Makoto panicked.

“Then you better show that prince of yours that you have more to offer then blushes and smiles.” Haru responded coolly.

“ _Haru-chan_ that’s cruel.”  
  
“What? I’m saying that _you do_ have more to offer than that.”

They continued to bicker about whether or not the visit was a great idea as they rounded the last corner to the café, but the minute they passed through the front doors the conversation ceased. They were already here so there wasn’t really any time to turn back now.

Kisumi was moving around quickly behind the counter in a navy blue thick knit, which Makoto noted perfectly contrasted his hair, and Rin was nearby in the same black thick knit as before. 

They had two choices now, sit down and wait for one of the boys to come and take their order, or walk straight up to them and say hello… A silent conversation passing in between them clarified that neither wanted to lose their confidence sitting and waiting anxiously in a booth, so both boys walked directly to the counter. Kisumi practically fell over the worktop when he noticed them, moving to greet Makoto exuberantly and almost immediately grabbing the males hands in his own.

Rin was significantly more reserved that his colleague, smiling gently and nodding at Haru in greeting before asking if there was anything they could get started for them.

The brunet ordered a fresh strawberry tart on the recommendation of his prince, and a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso – the bubbling barista quickly moving to grab the treat and get started on the drink. When the tart plate was placed in front of him, Makoto felt his heart jump. Kisumi had taken the time to draw two chocolate hearts at the bottom of the plate before placing the tart in the centre.

“O-oh, is that a standard design, it’s so cute?” He asked nervously. Kisumi responding with a simple “nope.” as he winked at the brunet, leaving the latter a blushing mess.

As all this was happening, Rin leaned in a little closer to Haru so he could speak at a lower volume. Looking up at the raven through thick lashes, Rin spoke in a soft tone- “So, what can I do for you?”

Haru felt himself smiling dangerously at the wording Rin used, completely aware of the impure imagery that flashed through his head before he calmed down. He wanted nothing more than to crash his lips into Rin’s (which were far too close at the moment) and have this cute little number moaning underneath him.

Haru could feel the heat rising in his chest as his imagination ran wild for a moment, and Rin definitely noticed him looking at his lips despite not mentioning it in the moment. Quelling the lewd imagery that came to mind, Haru simply smirked at the redhead and complimented his previous handy work. Stating that he’d like another Tokyo fog if possible. Rin flushed red at the unexpected compliment and stuttered out a ‘thank you’ before turning to quickly make the drink.

Kisumi had since come around the counter and was motioning for Makoto to follow him, which he immediately did- trailing behind the pink-haired prince like an excited puppy. Distracted by his friend’s behaviour, the raven reached out to take the cup from Rin as he spun around to set it on the counter before it was stable. The action seeming to startle Rin, causing the cup to slip from his hands. Effectively spilling the hot liquid everywhere.

He apologized profusely, proclaiming himself “such a clutz”; only then realizing that he had managed to spill the drink all over the bottom half of Haru’s pullover. Freaking out a little, the redhead _insisted_ on giving Haru the black sweater he was wearing before quickly running towards the backroom before the raven could protest. Rin quickly took off the black sweater and changed into the cream thick knit jumper he had in his locker- rushing back out to hand the sweater to Haru.

Normally he would have protested a little more, but the idea of wearing some of Rin’s clothes was too enticing to pass up. Pushing back all thoughts of ‘boyfriend sweater’ that popped into his head, Haru graciously took the sweater from Rin and quickly swapped the soiled pullover he was wearing for the clean one. Making sure to take in a deep breath as he pulled it on to fill his nose with Rin’s smell.

When his head emerged from the neck hole, his eyes were a little lidded as he bit his lip absentmindedly. It had been _far_ too long since he was engulfed in the smell of a man that belong to someone other than him and his roommate… and it was making him far too excited. God _please_ let the rest of these conversations go well. 

Rin quickly moved to make a new drink, extremely carful as he passed it to the raven the second time around. He wouldn’t be able to face the boy if he dropped it again. Haru took the drink with thanks, making a point to brush his own fingers over the servers as he accepted the cup. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he saw Rin’s cheeks rosy slightly in response before he made his way towards the table Makoto was seated at. The latter openly watching Kisumi saunter through the café, stealing glances whenever he got the chance.

The boys locked eyes the minute Haru sat down, speaking at the exact same time- “I have to get his [Rin/Kisumi] number!” They couldn’t help but laugh at their timing, supposing this is what happens when you’re friends with someone essentially from birth. But it was good to see they were both on the same page. That way one wasn’t leaving the other behind.

Trying to find a good time to ask, they spoke to one another anxiously as they waited for the café to clear out a bit more before approaching the busy servers again. Makoto was the first to let his nerves get the better of him as the time they needed to leave drew closer.

Almost jumping out of his seat, he stated that he “couldn’t take the waiting anymore!” and quickly pulled Kisumi aside. Clearly flustered with the situation but still _needing_ to ask. Luckily, Kisumi didn’t seem to notice his nerves and flushed bright red in response before nodding excitedly and pulling out his phone. Hugging the brunet tightly after they had exchanged contact information.

The smile on his best friends face and the success he’d had giving Haru a little more confidence, he walked over towards the counter where Rin was cleaning glasses between rushes.

“He-Hey…” Haru started nervously, cursing the hesitation in his voice.

“Oh hey Haru! Did you want a refill?” Rin asked brightly as he continued to work.

“Oh, um no, we actually have to get going soon. But, ah, ” now that he thought about it, Haru had never asked for anyone’s number… well he supposed there was a first time for everything, honesty is the best policy right?

“I was actually hoping I could get your number. You’re… really interesting. And I’d like to get to know you-” Haru struggled to keep eye contact as he spoke, nerves making him anxious with doubt.

But after he didn’t get a response for a few beats he cautiously turned to face Rin, only to find the redhead bent over looking through the drawers beneath him. Haru was about to ask if he’d heard him, but then Rin popped back up with his phone in hand. A gentle smile gracing his features as he laughed sweetly.

“It _would_ be nice to see you outside this café, here-” He passed his device over to Haru and the raven quickly did the same, putting in his contact info happily before handing it back to the prince in front of him.

The high of an accepted request giving him another boost of confidence, he quickly asked Rin if he would ‘actually be interested in having dinner with him tonight’ before he could talk himself out of it. Rin hummed in response, bringing his pointer finger to his lips as he thought the request over. Haru started to panic slightly, thinking he may have overstepped, but then the redhead responded-

“Only if Kisumi can make some plans too, he’s actually my roommate! We had planned on making dinner together tonight after work… I don’t want to just bail on him ya’know?”

Haru glanced over at Makoto, who was already looking star-struck as Kisumi felt up his arms, and explained he didn’t think that would be a problem.

“Then, if you don't mind, did you want to come over to my place? I can cook anything you want and that way dinner’s ready when you get there. Then we can watch a movie or something?” Haru asked excitedly, legitimately not noticing the forward nature his offer could be misinterpreted as until it was too late.

But before he could backtrack Rin just nodded in agreement, saying he’d be fine with just about anything. After a little more prodding however, Haru finally gets Rin to admit he’s be craving sukiyaki- giving Haru a perfect dinner idea. He then promised to text Rin the details later; the redhead flashing a brilliant smile in return saying he would be waiting for the message.

 

~~~

 

“I need the apartment tonight.” Haru says quickly the minute they leave the café, shocking the brunet a little, but he quickly put two and two together. 

“Yeah sure, I can just crash at Nagisa and Rei’s for the night.”

“ _Actually_ , I could use your help. Rin said he’s only free if Kisumi finds other plans… Could you maybe as-” but before he could finish his question Makoto got a text from Kisumi.

[ Makoto!! Rin ditched me to have dinner with your roommate :( Come over and keep me company tonight? I’ll make you dinner!]

Haru laughs at the blush that covers his best friends face, but at least everything worked out all right. Deciding not to tease the brunet over his expression, Haru asked if Makoto would be fine stopping by the grocery store on their way back to the apartment, and with his roommate's approval they were on their way.

 

~~~

 

Haru had finished prepping all the ingredients for tonight’s dinner – taking the extra time to cut notches into the shitake mushrooms and shape the carrots into hearts. Okay, maybe that last bit was a little too much… but his hands were anxious waiting on Rin’s text saying that he was on his way, and cutting things was sort of helping? Maybe he should just pull up a Youtube video to distract himself.

But before he could grab his laptop he receiving an [OMW] text from his date, and quickly moved to add the finishing touches to the dish before turning the burner up. If he timed everything right it would be ready just as Rin arrived. It had been a while since he was this excited over something; he couldn’t help but try and picture the cute expression Rin would have when he saw the meal, and what he would feel like curled up under his arm as they watched the movie.

He wasn’t sure how long he was daydreaming for, but the chime of his doorbell brought him back reality. Quickly moving to open the door, he went to greet his guest but was stunned into silence by the man standing in front of him.

Looking _very_ different out of uniform.

Like… a completely different person even.

Leaning against the opposing wall like he was modelling for a spread in the Rolling Stones was a confident looking hipster, who’s attire could be summed up as completely badass. The ripped, black skinny jeans he was wearing paired surprising well with the stylish, causal oxfords on his feet. His hair mused a little more than average; taking the soft appearance from before and making it look a lot more “just fucked” than “wind swept”. And the black V-neck t-shirt he was wearing under his leather jacket was form fitting in all the right places – not to mention the tattoos Haru could see peaking out from under his sleeves. He could also see why the redhead had a habit of playing with his earlobe when he was nervous, as several piercings were now present on either ear – how had he not seen the holes previously?

He also noticed the bottle of sake in his hand – oh right, this gorgeous number was at his house for dinner.

He had to admit, he was a little taken aback by Rin’s appearance, but the look was doing things to his heart. Clearly checking out the man in front of him before realizing he was starting- he stuttered out a greeting.

Rin sauntered into the apartment with confidence and a devilish smirk, greeting Haru with a kiss on the cheek before he moved to look inside. ‘God if looks could kill-’ Haru thought as he closed the door, his younger self would have swooned.

He let Rin walk around the apartment and check things out as he transferred the simmering dish from the stovetop to a portable burner at the table. Calling Rin in for dinner as he set out the individual serving dishes and cracked two fresh eggs to dip the ingredients in. The redhead placed the bottle of sake he had brought on the table with a handsome grin stunning enough to make Haru weak in the knees. The cute grins he had been getting before were nothing compared to this… Those had just tugged on his heartstrings~ these were making him _hot_.

Pouring some sake into either of their glasses to complement the simmering dish between them, Rin thanked Haru for the meal with a ‘cheers’ before digging in.

After Haru had gotten over the initial shock of Rin’s appearance, and they both had a couple glasses of sake, he found himself talking freely and openly with the man just as he did in the café. At least his inviting and warm aura hadn’t changed. They talked casually about their programs, and how they had both come to live with their childhood friends so far away from home. 

Pretty soon they were laughing and joking like they'd known one another since they were kids- Rin almost missing the pot as he attempted to add the udon to the stock while almost keeling over from laughter. Haru trying to be serious as he excitedly spoke about his favourite videogame character; not understanding why loosejaw-kun was so funny.

As dinner progressed and the bottle of sake started to bottom out, there was a comfortable lull in the conversation where Rin was playing with his right upper lobe piercing and Haru was sipping his soup. 

“So… are you gonna ask orrr are we just going to pretend this is what you were expecting?” He asked with a wink, causing Haru to chock on his udon a little before speaking.

“I wasn’t planning on mentioning it…” Rin snickered at the startled response before he clarified-

“The cutesy look and personality are for work since my usual aesthetic is too “loud” for the café. I’m assuming it’s not really a problem since you haven’t brought it up?” Haru could only nod in agreement, not bothered by the change in appearance in the slightest, but not knowing how to say Rin looked downright _sexy_ this way without sounding thirsty…

“Good. Now, did you have a movie picked out for later?” Rin responded with a smirk as he leaned over to put more spring onions in the pan, effectively letting Haru look straight down his shirt to see rippling muscles underneath- and what must have been another tattoo. Haru caught himself staring for too long with hooded eyes, licking his lips before making eye contact with the redhead to respond.

Finally looking up, he notices that Rin is a lot closer than he thought to his face; the hungry stare Rin was returning quelling Haru’s voice. He had all but completely forgot he had been asked a question, and could only muster up a small negative nod of his head. Too distracted by the rise and fall of Rin’s chest to give a more thorough response.  

Satisfied that his behaviour had elicited the desired response, Rin sat back down in his seat to finish dinner. Making a point to openly check Haru out from across the table every so often to keep the raven on his toes. The looks sending trails of goose bumps across Haru’s skin in anticipation.

Finishing up the meal, Rin moves to help clear the table – his skinny jeans drawing Haru’s eyes right to his perky ass. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the shark, who added a bit more sway to his steps in response. 

Once the table was clear, and the burner was put away, Rin draped his arms around Haru’s shoulders from behind, asking what he wanted to do next. Loving the feeling of Rin’s toned body against his, the raven mumbled out hotly that he had intended on suggesting they watch a movie- but he was up for anything.

Gently running is fingers along the raven's torso, Rin could feel the shiver his fingers elicited as they found bare skin and took the positive response as a “let’s go”. Rather than move towards the couch, the shark skipped the middle step and pulled Haru towards his bedroom instead. He had just about reached his limit for the night with the hungry stares Haru had been giving him, the absentminded worrying of his lips, and the temptation to snatch those lips away from his teeth and taste them.

Judging by how easily Haru allowed himself to be lead, there was no questioning they were both just about ready to take the other where they stood. Shutting the door behind him, Rin motioned for Haru to take a seat as he started to make a show of undressing.

It had been a hot minute since Rin had been able to fool around with someone other than Kisumi- especially someone that was perfect boyfriend material on top of being as cute as hell. He was pretty sure this wasn’t going to be the only time they slept together, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready to work to make sure it wasn’t.

Haru watched as Rin essentially performed a strip tease for him. Now openly devouring every piece of exposed flesh with his eyes as it came into view. He hadn’t been able to tell under the thick sweater material of the café’s uniform, but Rin was extremely fit- and Haru couldn’t wait to have his hands all over him. He found himself licking his lips as Rin pulled down his jeans- revealing a tempting Adonis belt and an even more tempting bulge in his boxer briefs.

Left in nothing but his bottoms, Rin dominantly climbed over Haru – stripping the lithe body beneath him with ease before showering the bare skin with kisses and nips. Haru tasted amazing, and the responses he was getting were about to short-circuit any self-control he had left. He had intended on at least letting the raven top this time around, given that he had essentially pretended to be a cute, shy little uke the first two times they had met… But now that he knew just how sensitive the raven was, eliciting another gracious moan as he lapped at a hardening nipple between his lips, he wasn’t sure that was going to happen.

Rin slowly kissed down Haru’s chest and across his stomach before swiftly yanking off the last barrier between them, moving to cleanly lick up the hardening member as he pulled off his own briefs. They were moving a lot faster than Haru had anticipated and he was left clutching the sheets beneath him for dear life as Rin’s tongue swirled around his tip before kissing back up his torso and along his neck.

“Haru, _God_ Haru you’re so fucking cute. I know you probably thought this was going to happen the other way around- but is it alright if I take you this time?” Haru couldn’t help but cling onto the end of Rin’s statement for a moment – ‘this time’ meant there would be another… But Rin’s hot breath caressing his ear sent a shock straight down Haru’s spine, and every soft brush of his lips against heated skin was making him harder, to the point of it being unbearable.

The rational part of his mind, that was fading fast, was ready to hesitate. He had been planning on making Rin beg for release like the incessant dreams he’d been having for the least 3 days now. But glancing over the toned body above him, the blown out eyes staring down at him wantonly, and the delicious member that was just begging to be touched- he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to completely surrender.

_Oh fuck it,_ he’d have another chance.

Pulling the redhead down against him hard, grinding up so he could finally get some friction, Haru harshly moaned out “You better hurry up then.” The raspy tone going straight to Rin’s dick, the permission to now do as he pleased decimating the remaining strands of his self-control. Quickly capturing Haru’s lips as his body went into autopilot.

Hands running up and down the lithe body beneath him, Rin nipped and sucked at the plump lips moving against his own. Quickly licking between them to ask for permission that was immediately granted. Rin heard himself moan deeply as their tongues danced together, finally getting a taste of the desire that was coursing through Haru’s veins.

The raven quickly reached up to wind his fingers into the prince’s wine toned hair – it felt even softer than he had imagined and he couldn’t help but pull on it a little. Eliciting an even louder moan from the man above him before Rin pulled back- licking his lips as he stared down at flushed lips and lidded eyes. He needed to move this along before he burst.

“Don’t wake up your neighbours now okay?~”

“Hu-AH!” Haru barely had time to register Rin’s statement before the redhead dove down and took all of him into his mouth in one motion. Haru’s hands flew to his mouth to keep himself from shouting as the heat wrapped around him quickly started to bob up and down.

Rin’s tongue slid across the hot flesh as he felt it twitch in his mouth, taking the rock hard member in even deeper. He moaned, opening his throat up even further, intentionally sending vibrations straight up Haru’s cock before releasing it with a loud pop.

Haru sighed in the momentary reprieve as Rin sucked on his own fingers, the lewd sounds he made as he coated them ringing in Haru’s ears. And suddenly the heat was back and he was arching into the contact, flinching ever so slightly as a single digit was pressed inside him. Apparently he was still a little loose from his round with Makoto this morning, but Rin didn't need to know that.

Rin quickly added another finger, and then a third as he sucked hungrily at the treat in his mouth. Leaving Haru a writhing mess underneath him as he tried to coax him off.

“R- _ah fuck_ Rin, I’m, I’m gonna cum, sto-p” The statement only hastened Rin’s ministrations, as he hollowed out his mouth and pumped his fingers even faster.

Listening for the catch in Haru’s voice as he moaned repeatedly, Rin managed to pop off right as he reached his peak, slicking up his hand with the spilling cum before pumping it along his own member as a makeshift lube. He quickly moved to secure the raven’s hands above his head with his clean hand before lining himself up with the other, pressing against the puckered hole before Haru could even catch his breath.

“Wai-Ha- wait a minute” Haru begged, already a blissed out mess beneath him.

“Oh-but babe, you told me to hurry up?” Rin teased, as he rolled his hips, pushing himself inside. Haru shouted at the stimulation, unable to cover his mouth because his hands were gripped tightly above his head. He could already feel himself starting to harden again as Rin started to rock above him.

“ _Fuck,_ you feel _amazing Haru-_ ” The sound of his name moaned out like that almost had Haru’s eyes rolling back as Rin thrust into his sweet spot.

“There! _Ah, Rin_ , right there~” At this point Haru didn’t care that he was begging, his tone drawing a growl from Rin’s throat as he shifted to grasp Haru’s hips, trusting into him even harder.

His hands now free, Haru grasped onto the bed sheets below him for stability until the sensations became too much and he found himself wrapping them around Rin’s neck as he practically shouted his name.

Shifting again, Rin pulled Haru against him, the angle ensuring that every thrust hit exactly where Haru wanted, leaving the raven clawing at his back for purchase- leaving angry marks in his finger's wake. In the back of his mind, Haru noticed that Rin hardened at the sting of the scratches but that was information for another time.

The redhead’s thrusts were getting more and more sporadic as he drove them both towards their finish. Rin could feel himself starting to unravel as Haru chanted his name religiously- he was _so close_.

He adjusted the angle so he could wrap his hand around Haru's dripping cock. The raven arching up into the touch as the stimulation quickly proved too much for a second time around, digging his nails into Rin’s back as his body was racked with the pleasure of his orgasm. The combined sensation of Haru clenching around him and the nails on his back quickly pushing Rin over the edge with him as he bit down on Haru’s shoulder hard enough to draw a little blood.

Rin quickly collapsed onto the bed beside Haru, huffing out harshly as he blinked the stars from his eyes.

Finally catching his breath he rolled over to face the raven, who was already on his side staring at him in his afterglow. The prince quickly noticed the spots of blood on the boys shoulder, and apologizes as he moved to lick the wound clean.

The feeling of Rin’s tongue against the broken flesh tickled in a way Haru was not prepared for, quickly leaving him a giggling mess – and in turn, leaving Rin staring down at him in shock. Now convinced that the raven’s uncontained laughter was the sweetest sound in the world; the realization hitting him square in the chest as he fell back to his side, quickly pulling the raven towards his chest.

Haru easily accepted the embrace, kissing Rin’s collarbone before yawning and snuggling in closer – Rin kissing the top of his forehead in response before letting sleep take him.

They could shower tomorrow.

 

~~~

 

Haru woke up feeling more refreshed than he had in ages, the light shinning into the room dancing across the sheets and the clothing littered across the floor. He could hear someone walking around in the kitchen, and figured Rin must have woken up to make coffee. Typical student, needing the caffeine fix as soon as they woke up in the morning.

Tossing on Rin’s black sweater and nothing else, Haru meanders into the kitchen to find Rin pouring water into the coffee pot wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. The gentle gasp that left his mouth when he noticed the scratches he had put down the redhead’s back the night before alerting Rin to his presence. He muttered a good morning as turned to face Haru, nearly dropping his coffee cup upon seeing Haru wearing nothing but his sweater- which was slightly too big for the raven, leaving the bite mark on his shoulder exposed.

Rin could feel his face start to heat up with the realization as he pulled Haru towards him for a hug, whispering in his ear-

“You look better in this sweater than I ever will again… did you want to keep it?”

“Hmmm, only if you promise to take it home and wear it every so often so that it smells like you~” Haru mumbled out sleepily, still not fully awake and therefore having less of a filter for embarrassing romantic statements than normal.

Rin immediately flushed red at the suggestion, the comment simultaneously confirming that this wasn’t going to just be some random one night stand, and that Haru liked the way he smelled- which did things to his heart. Of course, Haru pointed out how red he had gotten, causing Rin to lead the raven’s head towards his chest to hide his face before kissing the top of his head sweetly. He was in _so much_ trouble. He was literally free falling, and fast, for this boy.

They stayed in that position for a while, just enjoying the other’s warmth when Haru’s phone buzzed from the counter. Moving to pick it up, he saw an unread text from Makoto with two attachments; opening his phone he was greeted with two photos. The first was one of Kisumi cooking at the stove in a sinfully tight pair of jeans and a low-cut graphic t-shirt looking just as sexy as Rin had the night previous. The second a selfie of a kiss-mark littered Makoto and Kisumi lying in bed, the latter sleeping peacefully on the brunets chest with nothing but a chocker on around his neck. It was captioned [was your night as crazy as mine??]

Haru laughed and quickly opened his camera, snapping a photo of himself and Rin while the redhead poured his coffee – making sure the bite on his shoulder and the scratches down Rin’s back were clearly visible. Typing back – [I think I’m gonna say yes].

Hitting send, Rin came up behind him. Resting his free hand on Haru’s hip as the other held up Haru’s dolphin coffee mug, planting his chin on Haru's unmarred shoulder to look at what had made the raven laugh.

“Well you guys are pretty open about your sex lives?” he commented with a laugh – acknowledging the set of images sent between the two friends.

“It’s kind of a long story, I’ll explain at one point if you want?” Haru shrugged in response. The non-answer intriguing Rin, but he was going to leave that talk for when he was more awake.

“It looks like he still got to top… sorry about that.” Rin apologized, remembering that Haru had probably planned on taking the lead yesterday.  
  
Rather than being bitter, Haru simply responded “well he can’t be the only one now can he~” as he pulled Rin back towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Rin had never been more grateful to have to have an entire day off.

 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER YOU ASKED FOR THIS! XD I hope you liked it and once again happy birthday ! 
> 
> To anyone else that finds there way over here I also hope you enjoyed this random set of sentences from my brain.
> 
> Like I always say, likes are like high-fives through the internet and comments are my favourite! Talk to me friends! :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/bespectacled__owl/


End file.
